


Nothing Special

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee just did what he was supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



All he had done was use his size and maneuverability. Spike had been urging him onward even. The small minibot had no idea why the city wanted to give him a 'key' or a 'medal' or hold a parade.

He had not done anything special when he flipped the power breaker. The other Autobots had dealt with the energy parasite when the main supply was cut off.

But here he was, shining bright yellow, because Optimus said it was good for the Autobots and the humans. Bumblebee would never let either one down, and Spike seemed to really like it.


End file.
